deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Swg66/AnnhilationNation vs. Facetheslayer
AnnhilationNation, The warrior who believes himself to be the living incarnation of Death itself! vs...Facetheslayer, A Warrior Princess of Native America, who has the heart and soul of an entire army...WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! AnnhilationNation is ready for slaughter with Facetheslayer strikes back with Rules To make sure everyone knows the Rules I'll post them in every fight from now on. 1) It's assumed that all warriors are eqully skilled in the weapons of there choice, just becasue someone has wepons from different cultures doesn't mean they will trip over themsleves fiquring them out, anyone useing that or anything similar as an argument will not get there vote counted. 2) all warriors are assumed to be eqully skilled and experianced. Unless other wise noted in there X-factor weapons skills are assumed to be even. 3) I'm going to be much more strict about votes. Not only am I requiring good valid points but if someone says somthing that is just plain inncorrect there vote will not be counted. If I see somthing in your vote that isn't correct I'll tell you and give you a chance to revise your vote. Also explain your reason why a weapon is better and how/why a weapon will do somthing like pirece armor, or how it will disarm. Support your statments with facts. 4) I'm also going to be much more strict about equipment listed, If you don't specifically list somthing then you don't have it. The Targe spike came up a couple of times, By it's purist definition a Targe is just a small wooden sheild, the spike isn't a given, I let that slide in the first round becasue I knew what you ment but If you don't list the spike then you don't have it. If you just list morning star but not flail of mace, guess what you just have a ball with spikes, no handle and no chain. Like last time No equipment changes after the start. Battle Nation is heading down the tunnel to the Arena. Coming back from the arena Leolab is reading his book. The two accidently bump into each other, Nation turns to excuse him self, but see's Leo just keeped on walking, still readying his book. Shrugging it off her heads to the arena. Slayer has finished her preep, securing her hidden weapons. Then picking up her Halberd she rushes off to the fight. Running into the Arena the crowd erupts. They found the last fight dissapointing and are hoping for a better fight this time. Slayer stands with her Halberd at the ready waiting for her opponent. Then she see's him walking out of the tunnel "Oh no.." An steel clade warrior with a large shield and horrifying looking sword walks out. She' knows this distinct look anywhere, her brother. Nation is shocked to see his siter in front of him, but he isn't going to pull his punches here. Rasing his sword he is ready to fight. THe signal is given and and they charge. Slayer swings her Halberd at her brother but he knocks it away with his shield and trys to chop at her with his sword but misses. Slayer thrusts with her halberd but it to is knocked away. Seeing that this isn't going to work she reaches over Nations sheild and uses the hook of her halberd to yank his sheild out of his hand. Nations stumbels forward trying to avoid the lose of his shield but can't keep hold of it as Slayer dissarms him. Taking advantage of the opening Slayer chops down with the blade of her halberd. Nation uses his sword to smack the head of the halberd to the ground, puts his foot on it and chops the head off with his sword. Slayer quickly discards the shaft of the weapon and draws her tomahawk and Targe. Nation goes for another slice but his sword is caught on the targe, and Slayer quickly hook the head of her axe under his sword and twists his sword out of his hand. Nation quickly pushes his sister to the ground, long enought to retrive his scythe. As Slayer get's back to her feet he gives a wide swing with the blade, forcing Slayer back, but scratches her armor. Attempting to repeat the method she used to disarm Nation of his sword allows him to strike her sheild, and hooks her tomahawk underthe blade, a mistake. Nation uses his superior leverage to throw Slayer tomahawk to away leaving her with only her shield. Now pushing his advantage Nation starts atacking, forcing slayer back. Howevr all is not as it seems. Slayer, in an action her brother fails to see darws a hidden knife, and jumping back throws it at his head. His skull helmet, not a protective as a steel helmet, stops the knife from killing him but it goes in deep to drawn blood. Trying to pull the knife out, he takes his helmet off and discard it. Having dropped his scythe to remove his helmet he takes out his Winf and Fire wheels. Seeing Slayer still only has her targe he advances. Throwing one of his wheels, which slayer deflects with her shield, but it's enoguh of a distration for Nation to try attack with his second, but his sister is full of surprises. Popping her shoeknife out she manages to kick her brother in the leg, between the plates of his armor. Yelling in pain Nation drops to one knee grabbing his leg. Slayer makes he way around him and picks of the shaft of his broke halberd. Nation is looking around for his sister and his armor doesn't allow him to turn quickly enough to see he come up behind him. Taking the wooden pole Salyer cracks her brother in the side of the head, knocking him out and sending him to the ground. Picking up her brother sword she stands over him, THe Crowd wants blood cheering to finish him. Looking at her unconsious brother she rasies her sword yelling and swing down. Walking away from her brother the crowd is compltly riled up now, she stuck the sword into the ground sparing her brother life but securing her win. Winner: Facetheslayer Stats Notes I spared Nation becasue I find the act of a sibiling killing a sibiling deplorable and couldn't really bring my self to write it. Category:Blog posts